Ghostly Reveal
by StoryDreamer
Summary: My name is Melinda Gordon and I can speak to the dead. They're here because they have unfinshed business and I help them, but one ghost changed everything.
1. Visited

**Ghostly Reveal**

By: StoryDreamer

Summery: Melinda Gordon is visited by Timothy "Speed" Speedle, who hasn't been able to move on in a little over a year. The way his team has been treating the still relatively new CSI, Ryan Wolfe upsets him, not only because the people he knows wouldn't treat another person like this there are other reasons. He also lets Melinda in on secret that may shock her.

A/N: This idea came to me and I couldn't let it go the bunnies kept nibbling away. I was weeding in the yard and I kept getting scene ideas for it. The start of the story takes place Season 1(Ghost Whisperer) Season 4 (CSI: Miami) because that's when the shows line up with each other. It's post episode Nailed (CSI: Miami). I want to apologize ahead of time if anyone his OOC I didn't wacth GW as much back then, than I do now. Thanks and enjoy. One more thing in the world of televison today is Ryan Wolfe's 28th birthday (In an episode it reveals he was born July 3rd 1981

* * *

**Chapter One - Visited (Teaser)**

Melinda Gordon was in a fitful and restless sleep. She was in a jewelry store, a thin forgien looking man was talking to her and a red-head that stood beside her. The next thing she knew she was looking down at a gun held in hands that weren't hers. Hot pain seared through her left shoulder as she hit the floor.

Melinda jolted up right in bed, her shoulder still throbbing. Jim Clancy, her husband didn't stir. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't know how else to get your attention."

Melinda looked over to the window to see a scruffy looking man standing by it, a bloody bullet hole was in the left shoulder of his shirt. It was his memory she was dreaming about. She looked him over and saw the badge at his hip, a ghost cop. She hoped he wasn't out for revenge at who killed him. "What's your name?" she asked, hoping to get it incase he disappeared, she would have a name to look into and see what happened.

"Speed," the ghost replied.

'What kind of name was Speed.' Melinda thought as she got up out of bed and approached the ghost. "Look you can't stay here, you can't look for revenge. You need to move into the light, don't you see it?"

"Not looking for revenge. I know it's never a good thing, but I can't leave."

"Do you know why?" she asked, it would be harder to find the problem if the ghost didn't know.

"They don't treat him right," said Speed and disappeared.

Melinda sighed, another problem to solve, maybe this one would be relatively easy. The ghost wasn't looking for revenge, so nothing to bad could happen could it? "Melinda, what are you doing up?" asked a groggy Jim.

"Sorry," she said bounding back to the bed and climbing in and snuggling up to Jim. "I was woken up."

"Did we have another visitor?"

"Yep."

"Who was it this time?"

"A cop, says his name is Speed."

"I don't remember hearing anything about a cop dying in Grandview. Do you know how he died?"

"I think he was shot. He had a bullet wound in his left shoulder," answered Melinda.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said 'they don't treat him right.' What does that mean?"

"I don't know maybe he's confused and it was a case he was working on. I'm sure you'll look into it in the morning," said Jim, lying back down.

"Yeah, I will," said Melinda, engraving the image of the cops badge into her mind.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So there it was. This chapter was like the teaser chapter as well the part that happens before the opening credits. I may post chapter two today as well, but I don't know yet. I've got up to chapter 3 already written out and am currently writing chapter four.

Another Note, for those of you reading Harm Done onto Those We Know (CSI:Miami story) I have not forgotten about it and am currently still working a chapter five. I was going to wait for my new laptop to come, sense I've been using my mothers, but I don't know how long that's going to take so I may update anyways.

Thank you for reading and please drop a review. ~StoryDreamer


	2. Identifying the Ghost

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter, up and ready to read. I forgot the Disclaimer in the previous chapter. (I always seem to do that.) Anyway I don't own Ghost Whisperer or CSI: Miami they belong to CBS and so on and so forth.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Identifying the Ghost**

Melinda was at the antique shop with friend Andrea Marino. Melinda was at her laptop trying to find out who this new ghost was. "So was he hot?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know he was kind of scruffy and unkept looking," she replied.

"So what'd he say?"

"He said his name was Speed and that they didn't treat him right. What kind of name is Speed anyways?"

"I don't know maybe it was a nickname his co-workers had for him."

"Maybe," she replied concentrating on the laptop.

"When he says him he's talking about someone else, right?"

"Defiantly someone else, who I don't know."

"Could it be a victim from a case he was working on before he died?"

"That's what Jim said," she replied as the door to the antique shop opened.

"What did I say?" asked Jim coming in dressed in his paramedic uniform, he carried two coffee's in a tray, he gave one to Melinda.

Just that..." she paused as the door opened again. "My friend could have been talking about a case he was working."

"Right, you were going to look into that today weren't you."

"I'll just go see if our costumer needs assistance," Andrea said.

"How's it coming?" Jim asked.

"Slow," sighed Melinda. "I think I've looked at the badge of every city in the state of New York anc can't find a single match."

"Well what does the badge look like?"

"It's got an eagle on top and this, this-"

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to draw it out?" he said, giving her a charming smile.

Melinda returned it with a mock glare, but drew out a picture. "There," she said giving the drawing to Jim.

"Well there's your problem, this badge doesn't belong to any city in New York, it belongs to Miami-Dade PD."

"Miami."

"Dade, yeah."

"As in Florida?"

"As in Florida," said Jim.

Melinda smiled. "I could just kiss you right now."

"That's what I'm here for," replied Jim.

She didn't kiss him. "Why is a ghost from Miami all the way up here."

"I don't know. Maybe he heard how good you were through the ghost chat line," joked Jim.

Melinda smacked him. "That's not funny."

"Did I hear someone say Miami," said Andrea coming back after helping the costumer.

"Yep, you did. That's where the ghosts from."

"Well he certainly came a long way to find you," said Andrea.

Melinda was looking for articles about a cop in Miami being shot. The most recent article was from a "shooting" a few days ago. About a CSI who was shot in the eye by a nail gun, but he was recovering. She kept going further back. She finally found what she was looking for.

There was a small picture of the scruffy looking ghost in the upper left hand corner followed by a small article. "Here it is," she said.

"What does it say?" asked Andrea.

"Okay, it's dated back to September of last year, but here's what it says. _Yesterday morning upon conducting an investigation CSI Lt. Horatio Caine and CSI Timothy Speedle entered McCauley's Jewelers to question potential suspects. A shootout occurred inside the jewelry store. Lt. Caine made it out of the shootout unscathed, but CSI Speedle was shot fatally and died at the scene. A memorial service will be held for the CSI. He leaves behind his team mates and friends, but most importantly a father, step-mother, and younger step-brother who looked up to him._"

"Well the name Speed makes sense now," said Andrea. "Are you going, can I come?"

"What? No, I'm not going."

"Why not?" asked Jim.

"I can't go to Miami. I have the shop and, and-"

"Close it down for a few days," said Jim.

"I can't it's how we make money."

"I have a job too."

"Sorry to break it to you, but a paramedic slash firefighter doesn't have a high pay scale. Besides I don't even know what it is this cop-"

"CSI, which stands for Crime Scene Investigator."

"I know what a CSI is," said Melinda, glaring at her husband again.

"Just checking," he smiled.

"Like I was saying. I don't know what Timothy Speedle wants, he's being to discreet."

"Nice place you you've got here, kinda has a homey vibe, not really me though."

Melinda looked over at one of the tables that had a layout on it. "Thanks, I guess," she said.

"Is he here?" asked Andrea.

Melinda nodded her head. "I can't help you, I can't go to Miami," she told him.

Someone else walked into the store and she quickly picked up the phone to pretend she was talking to someone, Speed smirked. "They don't treat him right and I need your help."

"Do your parents not treat your step-brother right?" she asked.

"Na, they treat him just fine, actually they don't really talk much sense I died."

"Well who's them and him?"

"They're not the people I know them to be, they don't treat anybody else like this."

"Are you talking about your team?" she asked him, she saw him nod and roll his eyes.

"Finally."

She thought for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Do they not treat your replacement right?"

She saw his eyes go stone cold. "He's not a replacement. He filled a spot that needed and was going to be filled if not by him."

"Why do you care so much about someone you don't even know."

"Because that isn't exactly true, besides he was looking to switch over to CSI before I died."

"You know the person."

"You could say that. These aren't the friends I knew and I can't move on knowing they're treating someone else so poorly."

"I don't think I can help. You should find someone like me closer to Miami."

"Someone else won't do. You need to meet somebody."

"What do you mean I need to meet somebody?"

But with that Speed gave he a smirk and disappeared. She gave a sigh of aggravation and hung up the phone. "He said it couldn't be anybody else."

"Looks like you're going to Miami," said Jim.

"Looks like."

"Cheer up a little, bring a bikini and work on your tan a little bit.

"I'm not going there for recreational fun Andrea."

Jim smiled at the girls. "I have to get back to work. Have fun in Miami and I'll see you when you get back," said Jim, planting a kiss on top of her head and left.

"Go on go, I'll mind the store while you're gone."

"Alright thanks," she said, she was off to Miami to help the ghost of Timothy "Speed" Speedle, who had been dead for a little over a year.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. I don't know when chapter three will be up got type it out and I have to write chapter four out which I'll probably work on this weekend while I don't have computer accesses. Please review. ~StoryDreamer


	3. Meeting the Step Brother

**A/N: **Okay everyone is reading this and liking it here is chapter three. I know these chapters are shorter then my ususal chapter, but hey what can you do about it's how I see them.

To let you all know for all intense and perposes of my story Melinda and Ryan will be the same age (24, at this point) I don't know if Melinda's age as ever been mentioned on her show. I know Jennifer (Melinda) is 30 in real life now and Jonathan (Ryan) is 31 (32 in August), but Jon's character is younger than him, as of yesterday his character is now 28 *smiles*. Any enough of my rants enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Meeting the Step-Brother**

Melinda was in Miami, she had done a little more research into Timothy Speedle's background. His mother Victoria Speedle had died when he was eleven. His father Antonio remarried when he was fifteen to a woman who had a three year old son of her own. They had become his step-mother and brother. His father and step-mother; Nancy lived in New York City, while his step-brother lived here in Miami. She was at the cemetery where he had been berried hoping she would find him there. "Alright I'm here."

"I can see that," said Speed.

She turned around to see him standing behind her. "Why didn't you tell me your replacement was your step-brother."

"I already told you he's not a replacement," said Speed a little anger behind is words, as he sharply disappeared from one spot only to come back standing next to his grave.

"It's why you care so much though, you two were close."

"It didn't matter to us that we weren't blood related. I was the only person he knew as a sibling anyways. Ryan's a smart kid, he's twenty-four and already made his way to CSI. Even if he wasn't my brother I'd still be pissed at the team I thought I knew treating him like this."

"What is it you want me to do? I can't make them treat him better."

"No, but you can tell him what's what. It's not Ryan's fault I'm dead and that's how they treat him," said Speed. "Good luck convincing them by the way they are scientist after all."

With that Speed disappeared. "Gee, thanks for the warning."

She looked at the tombstone, reading the engraving. She hear footsteps approach and turned around to see a young man around her age approach, head down looking at the ground below his feet. He looked up and their eyes met. "Sorry am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No not at all," she replied.

She noticed the fading bruising around his right eye. When she had been looking into Timothy Speedle's background she had come across the step-brothers name it had seemed familiar to her, it had turned out that he was the CSI in the first article she had come across while identifying her ghost.

Ryan looked behind her and realized she had been visiting Tim's grave. "Did you know Tim?" he asked.

"Kind of, I guess," she said, she didn't know how believable it would be to say she was a friend when she was Ryan's age and the brothers were close.

"Ryan Wolfe," he said extending his hand, hee figured she may have been someone Tim helped out and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Melinda Gordon," she replied, extending her own hand to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you," said Ryan, he let go of her hand and moved around her and kneeled down on the ground.

Ryan removed a plastic bag from his jacket pocket. He began to tend to Tim's grave sight, removing any weeds that had decided to pop up. It was something Ryan tried to do as much as possible, but he found it was getting harder and harder to do with work. That and most of the time when he was off his team mates were too. The other day had been an acceptation. He had been here until he'd gotten the call to come in for Delko. He needed to finish what he started or it would drive him crazy.

Melinda watched him for a moment. "How did you know him?" she asked, even though she already knew.

There was a pause in the weeding and a deep sigh from Ryan. 'He was my brother, well technically he was my step-brother, but he was around for as long as I can remember. It's funny because we really wanted to work together, that will never happen now," he replied, a weak smile came to his lips. "How often do you get out here to visit?"

"Actually I just learned about it. I'm not from around here."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be offering you my condolences, he was your brother not mine."

"Thanks," said Ryan, there was another weak smile. "Where you from?"

"Grandview, New York," she replied, as she watched Ryan pull one of those wet towellete packages out of his pocket and open it to wipe his hands off from dirt that had stuck there.

Ryan finished up and threw the garbage in the plastic bag to join the weeds and then proceeded to tie the plastic bag closed. "Sorry about that," he said, now standing, plastic bag in one hand.

"It's alright," said Melinda, she paused. "Ryan there's something I need to tell you."

Ryan got curious. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I didn't know Tim the way you must think I do, in fact I didn't even meet him until about a day ago."

"What? That's not possible, Tim's been dead for over a year. This isn't a very nice joke."

"I know, but it's not a joke. I can see and talk to earthbound spirits."

"Ghosts," Ryan clarified.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"That's not possible."

"I know it's hard to believe you but it's true."

"Okay, let's say I believe you. Is he here now, is Tim here now?"

"No, he's not," she replied.

Melinda could hear his breath was shaky. "Well next time you see him, you can tell him he left me with people who hate my guts."

"He knows that and he's disappointed in them for the way they treat you. That's why he asked me for help."

"And how are you suppose to help?"

"I don't know. Have you thought about just telling them?" she asked.

"I wish it were that easy," replied Ryan, his voice was relatively calmer then it had been. "They'd think I was pulling a sick joke on them, tarnishing their friend and co-workers memory."

"You're brother cares about you, it's why he won't leave."

"He cares, he cares about me, if he cared about me so much he'd still be alive and here today. It hurts to have my every move scrutinized, to be berated that I'll never amount to him. That I'll never be as good as my older brother," said Ryan. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Melinda didn't say anything. She watched in silence as Ryan Wolfe left the cemetery. Something else had happened a year ago, something Tim Speedle wasn't telling her.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go everybody. Happy 4th of July USA, I hope you're all enjoying it. Thanks for reading drop a review please. ~StoryDreamer


	4. Getting More Intel

**A/N: **Here is chapter four. I know it's short, sorry about that, but at least it's something right. Working on chapter five already. please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Getting More Intel**

Melinda was in her hotel room on the phone with her husband. "How did it go today?" he asked.

"Surprisingly better than I suspected. I talked to the step-brother. I think he's a medical leave. I met him at the cemetery in the middle of the day."

"Really do you know why?"

"Something about being shot with a nail gun."

"He's in construction then?"

"No, he took over his brothers spot as a CSI."

"And the ghost brother isn't angry about that," said Jim.

"No, if anything he's proud of Ryan."

"Ryan, the alive brother?" asked Jim for clarification.

"Yeah. I think he's angrier with his old team mates for the way Ryan's treated."

"Sounds protective."

"He says he'd be angry with them even if Ryan wasn't his brother. This Ryan guy was so angry when I told him, told me to give his brother an ultimatum the next time I saw him."

"So he believes you."

"Not seriously I don't think."

"Are you going to talk to the team members than."

"I'm going to try, but my ghost says they may have a hard time believing me being scientists and all."

"Well I wish you good luck with that," said Jim.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

They hung up with each other. Melinda felt exhausted, she knew the heat was getting to her. Miami heat was different from Grandview heat. She plopped down on the single bed in her room. "Sorry 'bout not warning you," said Speed.

Melinda sat up. "About what?"

"Well I'm guessing Ryan kinda snapped at you by the way he was acting when he got back to his apartment. He went into cleaning overdrive. He's been kinda grouchy sense he was given antibiotics for his eyes."

"I don't think that's the total case here," said Melinda being blunt with Speed. "He was polite until I told him I could see you. Which by the way his a common reaction. He's angry at you for something, but generally cares about you."

"You're talking 'bout the weeding aren't you, that may be some of it, but it's more Ryan, being Ryan than anything else."

"Why is he angry with you though. Did the two of you get in a fight before you died?" she asked.

"Na," was all Speed replied with.

"Did something happen at the jewelry store, something the media didn't know about."

"Yes."

"I need to know what went wrong. It may help me to get through to your friends and brother."

"I hard time keeping my gun clean. It didn't fire at the jewelry store. I got distracted by it and was killed."

"And this even is why everyone's so upset?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah."

She looked down at the floor contemplating what action she should take. "Where can I find-" she stopped mid sentence when she realized Speed was gone again.

She had thought about talking to each team member individually, but she didn't know where everbodies hangouts were. It looked like that wasn't going to happen. Maybe that's what Tim wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it was the next instalment. I hope it was liked and I'll get chapter five up as soon as possible. please drop off a review. ~StoryDreamer


	5. Resolve and Revelations

**a/n: **Here is chapter five it's the longest chapter yet for this story. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Warning Eric is kinda mean in this chapter and kinda, is a nice way of saying, he's totally mean, Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Resolve and Revelations**

Melinda stepped off the elevator onto the floor where the labs were. She had gained a visitors badge down below when going through the security check. She walked over to reception stepping up next to a handsome looking Cuban who was filling out some kind of paper work. She didn't pay much mind to him though. "Excuse me," said Melinda, the officer at the desk looked up at her. "I'm looking for Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

She felt the Cuban look over at her. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Caine isn't in at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"That's alright Paula, I got this. I'm CSI Eric Delko. I work with Lieutenant Caine, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sure, I guess I could talk to you first," she said.

Eric was confused briefly as to why she had said first and it meant. "Um, alright, is there anything I can do for you? Are you in any sort of trouble?" asked Eric, although he had to admit this woman seemed pretty calm to be in any sort of trouble.

"My name is Melinda Gordon and what I'm about to tell you is hard to believe, but it's true," she paused and looked at Eric.

Eric didn't know what to think, what this woman had said didn't make sense so far. He couldn't help but think that she may be on something. "I can see and speak with ghosts," she finished, her voice was low enough for only Eric to hear, either that or Paula wasn't listening.

It was confirmed for Eric, this woman was on something or she had escaped from a mental institute. "Ms. Gordon, I hate to break it to you but ghosts don't exist and people can't talk to them. I think you need help."

Melinda brushed that last comment off, she got it occasionally. "I was visited by your friend Tim Speedle a few nights ago."

"Stop," Eric said, he didn't want to hear anymore she was taking this too far. "This joke is bad tastes. CSI Speedle is dead, you need to go."

Melinda stood her ground she was going to tell him what was going on. Tim Speedle needed to crossover and he couldn't do that until this was resolved. She needed to tell him something, something she necessarily wouldn't know under normal circumstances. "You and your other team mates called him Speed, right?"

She watched as Eric Delko's eyes darkened with cold anger ans he turned away from her and stormed off down the hall. Melinda felt inclined to follow, she didn't know why and she didn't know if she was allowed, but she did. "Look I know it's not something easy to understand, bu-"

Eric stopped and turned around abruptly to face her. "Stop, I know now you're not the problem."

Eric quickly turned around and continued his rampage through the lab. Where was that brat. Eric knew he was in today even though he was still suppose to be on medical leave. Horatio had been lenient and let him work, but only in the lab. Eric found him in the break room. He burst through the doors.

Ryan was filling his coffee mug at the counter, Calleigh was at the table not to far away when the break room doors burst open. "You think you're funny do you," yelled Eric, he charged across the room grabbing Ryan.

The coffee mug slipped to the floor and broke spilling coffee everywhere. Eric slammed Ryan up against the wall. "Eric let go of me," said Ryan in shock.

Ryan had know idea what had gotten into Delko all of a sudden, he had thought things were starting to get better between them. "You think you're funny with your sick joke about Speed don't you. Got a poor girl to do this for you or is she your mental girlfriend?"

Ryan knew the situation was serious, Eric's voice was dripping with venomous anger.

Melinda felt a presence enter the room. She looked next to her on her left to see Speedle. "If I could, I'd punch Delko right now. He may be my best friend, but my little brother comes first."

"Just stay calm alright," she said quietly.

"I can try."

"Delko I don't know what you're talking about or what you're on, but you're hurting my arm so let go of me."

"Don't play stupid Wolfe, you know what I'm talking about," Delko said, pulling Ryan away from the wall only to slam him up against it again. "Tell me, did you purposely get yourself shot, tried to be Speed, you screwed up there didn't you 'cause you didn't die or is it because you were trying to get us to be nice to you, trying to get us to be your friends."

Everyone in the room saw pure anger flash through Ryan's eyes. "Yeah Delko, I purposely got myself shot and went through excruciating pain just to be friends with you," came Ryan's reply, heavy with sarcasm. "Tell you what Delko, you're not worth it, now get off of me."

"That's my baby brother," said Speed.

"Eric let him go," said Calleigh, who by now was standing, she had been trying to get Eric's attention for most of his tirade, but he was far to focused on yelling at Ryan.

Eric and Ryan continued to glare at each other. Eric still had Ryan pinned up against the wall. "Gentlemen, what is going on here?"

Melinda practically jumped when hearing the voice behind her. She turned to see a red head standing behind her. She knew that it was Horatio Caine and he could sure rival a ghost when came to coming out of nowhere. Behind him stood a woman. "That's Alexx," Speed told her as if reading her mind.

Eric let go of Ryan. "H, Wolfe's playing some sick joke, hired this girl-"

"Shut up Delko, you don't know what your talking about. I didn't pay anyone to do anything," said Ryan.

Horatio sighed, these two couldn't get along for long. The next question he had an obligation to ask. "Mr. Wolfe, are you going to press charges against Eric?"

Ryan was straightening out his shirt collar and the cuffs of the suit jacket he had on. It had sounded like he had grumbled something, but no one heard what it was. "No," replied Ryan."

"Being a wuss," said Eric.

"He doesn't know when to shut up," muttered Speed.

"I'm being a wuss, really. Tell me Eric how would it look if I pressed charges on you when we're suppose to be a team."

Eric didn't have a smart come back and Horatio smiled slightly because what Ryan was getting at was true. Eric spoke up again. "Then how the hell does this woman know that Speedle's nickname was Speed?"

Ryan had been unaware of Melinda's presence until now. If she was here, he understood now why Eric had acted the way he did. Something clicked with Ryan. Melinda Gordon had told Eric the same thing she had told him yesterday. She had to be serious, there's no way you'd go around letting people know you could see ghosts if you could prevent doing so otherwise people would think your crazy. "I... I believe you," said Ryan to Melinda.

Melinda was startled briefly, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Eric had something to interject. "What the hell Wolfe. How do you know what she's here for if you didn't hire her for your little prank?"

"I've had enough of your assumptions Delko. I met Melinda yesterday."

"So you do know her."

"I met her yesterday," said Ryan he paused unsure if she say where. "At the cemetery."

"What the hell were you doing at the cemetery?" asked Delko.

"You're not the only person to lose someone you know."

"So she was helping you with your ghost problem uh. You're just as mental as she is. You're tarnishing Speed's memory. I don't see how you get by here, you're nowhere as good as Speed and never will be."

"Eric that's quit-" started but didn't get to finish.

"I've had it up to here with you insulting me Delko. You say I'm the one tarnishing Speed's memory but it's really you because everything I know was taught to me by Tim."

There was absolute silence in the break room, broken only by Alexx. "Baby, you knew Timmy?"

Ryan only nodded his head. He didn't think he was ready to say exactly what his relationship to Speed was. "No, he doesn't, he's just playing you Alexx,"

Alexx pointed her index finger at Eric. "Shh, I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense."

Horatio looked at Melinda, who seemed to be the source of the contention. "Ms. Gordon is it?" asked Horatio, Melinda nodded her head. "Perhaps you can explain what it is that has two of my eyes squabbling like school boys."

Melinda took a deep breath. "It'll be hard to believe, but let me explain all the way through."

"Go ahead Ms. Gordon."

"I can see and speak with ghosts. They come to me for help when they have unfinished business to take care of. Your friend and co-worker Tim Speedle came to me a few nights ago asking for my help."

"This is crazy," said Eric and made his way to leave.

Calleigh's abounded coffee mug sitting on the table flew across the room hitting the wall shattering into pieces. Everyone jumped, Melinda knew that ghosts could sometimes make things happen. All the others were a little startled by the event. "He's here right now and he wants to reslove a problem that has been going here."

"And what problem would that be."

"You," said Speed, despite the fact that he could only be heard by Melinda.

"For the way Ryan's been treated."

"Speed would care about his replacements feelings," said Eric.

Speed got angry and the lights flickered. "I want Ryan to tell them how he knows me. He needs to it's time that it happened.."

Melinda turned her attention. "Ryan, Tim would like you to tell the team how you know him."

"I don't know if I can."

"Say, it's your floor Ry-Ry. It's what I'd call him sometimes when he was younger. I was the only one who could call him that. I'd say it when people were all talking over each other and I could see he wanted to say something. It makes him more at ease."

"Tim says it's your floor Ry-Ry," she relayed.

Ryan looked up at her. She thought she saw his eyes glossed over. Ryan swallowed. "Tim, I've known Tim, for a long time, sense before I even had a good memory. Tim's my step-brother."

Eric's face dropped in astonishment, although not the only one shocked by the news, he defiantly was the one who had the biggest reaction. This was Speed's little brother the one the team were suppose to meet that night at dinner, but then Speed died. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me. You were all to busey to grieving you just didn't see that I was too."

"Oooh baby, here we were so cold to you in the beginning. Here we lost a friend, but you lost a big brother," said Alexx coming over to Ryan and taking him in giant mama bear hug.

"How?" asked Calleigh.

"My mom married his dad. I was only three so I don't really remember it."

"Baby, why would want to come to CSI and take over your brothers spot?" asked Alexx.

Ryan tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to say. "Maybe you should help him out a bit," said Speed.

She remembered that she and Speed had talked about this earlier. "That wasn't the plan, was it," prompted Melinda.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I wanted to be a CSI for awhile I just wanted to be prepared coming in. Tim and I wanted to work together. I just took to much time getting ready."

There was silence in the room. Alexx still held Ryan in a side hug, his head rested in the nook of her neck and she ran a hand through his short hair. "I want to thank Alexx," said Speed.

"Alexx, Tim wants to thank you."

"Can he here me?" she asked, Melinda nodded. "For what sweetie?"

"That even though she was cold to Ryan at first, she was good enough to put it aside."

"He's proud that you set aside what you were feeling to give Ryan a chance."

"That I'm glad she took him in as one of her own. He doesn't have a lot of people here in Miami."

"Tim's glad you took Ryan in."

"You're welcome sweetie," said Alexx to Tim even though she couldn't see him.

"I appreciate Calleigh's efforts. She friendly, but she's mostly just business around him, she's not trying to get to know him."

"Calleigh," said Melinda looking at the blonde. "Tim says he appreciates your efforts, but to try a little harder about being friendly."

"I'm to business like around Ryan."

Melinda smiled at the woman's realization. "Horatio needs to know I'm disappointed in him."

Melinda turned to Horatio and the red head acknowledged that he was going to be spoken to next. "He's disappointed."

"He treats Ryan like he's a temporary CSI. Like he never will be a permeant member of the team."

"You don't treat Ryan like a permeant member of the team."

"It's the Mr. Wolfe that makes Ryan feel secluded," said Speed.

"You refer to him by his last name it gives of feeling of seclusion."

"Also that he didn't bother actually reading into Ryan's file, if he had he would've known that we were brothers."

"And that you would've know they were family if you had bothered to look into Ryan's file more."

Horatio looked down at his sunglasses, realizing he had failed to be observant and that was a skill you needed to be a good CSI. "What about me?" asked Eric, he was a bit apprehensive.

"I'm pissed is what," said Speed.

"He's angry."

"He's been outwardly aggressive with Ryan and that's not the best friend I know. The best friend I know cares deeply about others."

"The best friend he knows wouldn't treat someone else like that."

"I wanted to blame him for Ryan being shot."

"He wanted to blame you for Ryan's accident."

"Tim that was my fault," said Ryan, lifting his head from Alexx's shoulder.

"I know."

"He knows," said Melinda.

"I know Eric's got family trouble, but that doesn't mean he can bag out on his job."

"Tim knows about your troubles at home, but that you can't abandon your job."

Eric looked at the floor and nodded his head. "But I want to thank him for getting Ryan to the hospital."

"He wants to thank you for getting Ryan to the hospital."

Eric smiled. "Your welcome Speed. I'll keep an eye on your little bro for you."

"You better," said Speed.

Melinda smiled. "What is it?" asked Eric.

"He says you better."

Eric laughed at that. "There's one more thing they all need to know."

"He wants you all to know something."

"They need to stop feeling guilty for my death. It was my fault, my own doing. They all warned me."

"He says you need to stop blaming yourselves that it wasn't anyone fault but his own. That you all warned him."

"Ryan especially, he blames himself because he didn't clean my gun for me, but it wasn't his job to. He was working patrol and going to school at the same time."

Melinda choked on words, sometimes these moments got to her and she got teary-eyed. "Ryan he says it wasn't your job to keep his gun clean that you had work and school to worry about."

Ryan took in a shaky breath, "But Tim, I could of made sure you were keeping your gun clean."

"Tell him no buts, that it was my job to take care of him, not the other way around."

"He says it was his job to take to care of you not the other way around."

A tear slipped down Ryan's face. "I miss you so much Tim."

"I do too Ry-Ry," said Speed, he was now standing in front of Ryan.

Speed lifted a fist to Ryan's jaw line where it ghosted. In what would been a playful sign of affection between brothers if he were alive. Ryan felt a cool sensation cover the left side of his jaw. He moved his hand to touch the unobtainable. "I have to go," said Ryan and left the break room.

"Is everything going to be okay now?" asked Alexx.

Speed nodded his head. Melinda did the same. "Thank you Ms. Gordon, we appreciate your help," said Horatio. "Unfortunately we have to get back to our jobs."

Melinda watched as the rest of the team left the break room. "So I guess that lights for me."

"Yeah you're ready to move on. I think they'll treat your brother with respect now and make him fee included."

"Hopefully it last."

"Wait, you said I needed to meet somebody, that why you needed me to come to Miami."

"You already met him."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your not suppose to know this, but I think you have the right to. Ryan's your half-brother, you both have the same father who I can't say, but the funny thing you guys were born a few days apart so it's almost like your twins."

With that Tim Speedle disappeared for the last time and Melinda Gordon was left news she had never suspected.

* * *

**a/n: **There was chapter five, so the story isn't over quit yet, she has to tell ryan than she goes back home, and then i'll probablly do a few chapter refering to mostly Miami Epis. the idea of JT and Jennifer Love being siblings seems plausable to me. Maybe it will help in movie or show in the future. Please leave a review and thanks for reviewing ~StoryDreamer


	6. The Half Sibling Talk

**A/N: **Here is chapter 6, which is shorter then the last and not as flowy (i don't think that's a word) it jumps time frames a few times. It may seem hasty, I think, but the story isn't over yet.

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Half-Sibling Talk**

It was that evening, Melinda had called Jim and told him she was catching a flight out at noon tomorrow, that she had one last thing she had to take care of before coming home. That was where she was now. She was at the cemetery again. She knew there was a chance she would meet Ryan here. The person she had been set on looking for. She didn't have his address and would've felt weird asking for it, but if she didn't find him she may have to go get his address.

She came upon Tim's grave a lone figure stood in front of the tombstone, hands in their pockets. She knew who it was even from their backside. "I thought you might be here," she said.

Ryan turned to face her. "Oh hey, I thought you might be on your back to Grandview by now," replied Ryan.

"I'm catching a plane tomorrow afternoon. Why'd you think that I'd be gone already?"

"You're married and you were probably just down here to help Tim... Tim out. Did, did... umm."

"Did he crossover? Yes he did."

"And it's good that he did right?"

"Yes, it was."

"Thanks, for helping him."

"It's what I do," she said.

She watched as Ryan turned back to the grave that had been neatly attended by him yesterday. He turned back to Melinda. "Would you like me to drive you to the airport tomorrow as a thank you."

"Sure, I'd like that," she said. "Ryan, there's another thing I have to tell you. Something Tim knew and told me even though he wasn't suppose to."

"What do mean?"

"Sometimes ghosts know things the living doesn't. He wanted me in particular, he could of found someone else closer to Miami that has my ability, but he didn't he wanted me to come down to meet someone and before he crossed over he told me it was you."

"Why would he want you to meet me."

Melinda was still processing the information herself. "He told me that you're my half-brother. That we're half-sibling."

"That's a... that's-"

"Shocking, yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too. He said we share the same father. I don't know who that is and I'm guessing by what I've heard you don't know who he is either."

Ryan shook his head. The funny thing I know this can't be lie because Tim would never lie to me like this," he said and looked at Melinda. "What do you want to do?"

Ryan was surprised with how calm he was being. "I'd like to get to know you," said Melinda. "It's nice to know I have a sibling."

"Yeah, sure. Are you staying at a hotel, because if you are we could check you out, cut your spending costs down and you could stay at my apartment. I mean you don't have to, but it could give us time to talk."

"No, that's sounds like a good idea," said Melinda.

Ryan took one more look at Tim's grave and then left with Melinda.

* * *

The two half siblings were sitting on Ryan's couch talking to each other. Melinda had shown him pictures of her husband Jim and best friend Andrea. Ryan had told her he was OCD. They were sharing childhood memories with each other late into the night. They had finally gone to sleep in let Melinda take his bed while he slept on the couch.

Melinda got up the next morning and walked out into the living room area that was also connected to the kitchen to find her newly discovered half-brother was already up and in the processes of making breakfast. The items he had used for sleeping were already cleaned up and put away. "Mmmm, something smells good," she said hoping up on the stool that was at the bar table.

"This, it's nothing really," said Ryan setting a plate down in front of her. "What time does your plane leave again."

"Twelve-ten."

"What time do want to leave. It's eight-thirty now and they suggest to be there two hours ahead of your flight which would be ten-ten."

"I'll finish up breakfast and then we can get my things. We need to find a photo both before I leave."

"Well Miami has plenty of those and I'm sure the airport will have them as well. Why do you need a photo booth?"

"Not telling."

Ryan looked at her a moment longer, than turned to clean up what he had cooked with. "Alright it will take us time to drive there anyway."

"Hey Ryan is there something else on your mind?" asked Melinda.

"Yesterday, when we were in the break room I got this, I don't know chilly feeling along my jaw line. I guess I was wondering, was that Tim."

Melinda smiled a soft smile. "Yes, hey aren't you suppose be at work?"

"No, technically I wasn't suppose to be in yesterday, but I couldn't stay at home after what you'd told me. I'll be back tomorrow."

"That's good," said Melinda.

* * *

They were in the airport and Ryan was carrying Melinda's one very small suitcase, that she was actually using it as her carry-on bag. She was pulling him to a photo booth she had spotted. "Melinda please. I don't take good pictures. You should see my driver's license, not to mention my id for the crime lab."

"Aah, don't be a pooper. I left you a picture of me and my husband and my friends are going to need to know what my half-brother looks like."

"I warned you it's not my fault if they turn out bad."

"You better smile," she said.

They had fun taking the pictures, Melinda had threatened to tickle Ryan at one point, but they generally had a fun time. They had three sets. One of the both of them together, one with just Ryan, and one with just Melinda. They ripped the one with the both of them in half so that they each got two pictures and the ones of Melinda went to Ryan and the ones of Ryan went to Melinda.

"Alright, I should go through security now. I have your number."

"And I have yours."

"Don't be afraid to call. I'd like if you could come up to Grandview some time. I'd like you to meet Jim and Andrea and once I tell them about you, I'm sure they'll want to meet you too."

"Yeah, I'll see when I can get off. Thanks for everything," said Ryan.

There was a long silence. Sure they had spent a lot of last talking getting to know each other, but things still felt a little weird. They both made an awkward move foreword, but than stepped back. "So I'll talk with you soon," said Melinda, she picked up her bag and started off. She turned back to Ryan. "Bye, glad that we found each other, it will be nice to have a practically twin brother," she said.

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, I hope to see you soon Mel."

"Me too Ry-Ry," she said and smiled. She then left to get through security.

Ryan sighed and laughed silently to himself. His life just turned crazy, but he could care less he was happy it was a good turn of events.

**A/N: **There was that chapter, the next chapter Melinda gets back to Grandview. I hope you're all likeing the story, the bunnies are slowly easing their way out of the burrows they made in my brain. thanks for reading. ~StoryDreamer


	7. Back In Grandview

**A/N: **Here is chapter seven in my story. It may seem slightly over, but really it's not. i don't know what else to say, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Back in Grandview**

Melinda Gordon had arrived back at the home she shared with Jim. She was going to drop of her luggage at home then head over to the antique shop. It was nearing four in the afternoon, her plane had gotten in shortly after two and then she had, had to get a ride back to Grandview. She quickly unlocked the front door and put her stuff down making and exit out the door soon after locking it back up and going to her car.

Melinda arrived at her antique shop shortly after four. She opened the door to the shop making the bell chime. Andrea looked up to see her friend. "Your back," she said.

"I'm back," replied Melinda coming up to the counter and setting some of her stuff down.

"So, how'd it go? Did you get Scruffy crossed over."

Melinda looked up at her friend, when the door chimed again and Jim came in. "Hey, I saw you pull up," he said, the two kissed.

Melinda turned back to her friend. "To answer your question, yes Tim crossed over."

"What about this somebody you were suppose to meet I know you told me that Tim told you who it was, but that you needed to talk to them and that it was confusing to explain on the phone," said Jim.

"Right," Melinda, she said a smile growing on her face. This was the news she had been waiting to tell the two. "Tim told me I had a half-brother and that he was Ryan."

"Wait is this the same Ryan that's Tim's step-brother?" asked Jim.

"Mmmm, hmmm," said Melinda.

"So the ghosts step-brother is also your half-brother," clarified Andrea. "Do you know how?"

"He said that Ryan and I share the same father."

"Do you think that could've been another reason the ghost wanted your help?" asked Andrea.

"It could be, but he did say that he really wasn't suppose to tell me, but thought that both Ryan and me deserved to know," replied Melinda.

"Do you have any pictures of your half-brother?" asked Andrea.

"As a matter of fact I do. I made him stop at a photo booth to take some pictures so I'd have some to show you."

Melinda dug out the photo booth pictures from her purse and handed Andrea. Andrea took them. Looking at the four with just Ryan first. "Damn girl you're half-brother's cute," said Andrea.

"Andrea!" exclaimed Melinda.

"You don't think so?" asked Andrea.

"I think it would be a little weird if I thought my brother was cute."

"But you didn't he was your brother when you first met him," Jim pointed out.

"Uh, you too. Fine he's good looking," said Melinda.

Andrea passed the just Ryan pictures to Jim and he took them looking at them as well. Now Andrea could see two of the four with the two half-siblings. "Wow!"

"What?" asked Melinda.

"Looking at you two side by side, you really do look like you're related," she said. "He's he coming to Grandview?"

"He wants to, he'd like to meet you guys."

"Where the other two pictures?"

"With Ryan. He got one four sheet with just me like I got of him and we split the one with the both of us. I mean it's temporary stuff until we can get a real picture taken together, but it was fun to try and get him to smile."

"It looks like he was clocked in the eye," said Andrea.

"That's from a injury he got while working,' explained Melinda without going into detail.

"So who's older?" asked Jim.

"Me, but only by a few days."

"Only a few days?" asked Andrea.

"Yep, I was born June thirtieth, he was born July third nineteen-eighty-one."

"Wow, you're paretically twins, but not because you only have the same dad," said Andrea.

Melinda smiled, she was happy to have discovered she had a brother and sense she had helped him before knowing they were siblings, he already believed she could talk with the dead, she wouldn't have to worry about not telling him or worrying about a horrible reaction, because he already knew and was fine with it. She just hoped the more evil spirits didn't find out about him. That thought made the smile vanish from her face.

* * *

Ryan woke to a knock at his door. He had fallen asleep on the couch watching a televison program thanks to the medicine that made him tired. It took him a minute to actually comprehend that someone was at his door. He got up to open it and was more then surprised to see Eric and Calleigh standing there. "Woah Wolfe, you look like shit," were the first words out of Eric's mouth.

"Eric," said Calleigh smacking him.

"Gee thanks for that Delko," said Ryan leaving his door.

Calleigh and Eric took it as an invite to come in. "We just came by to see how you were doing. Horatio said you were taking the rest of your medical leave," said Calleigh, as Eric shut the apartment door.

"Yeah, a... I just figured it would be best."

"Oh, we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight?" asked Calleigh.

"You know guys, just because you found out Tim's my brother-"

"Step-brother," interjected Eric.

Ryan sighed, he had a feeling Eric may be having a hard coming around to the idea. "Maybe technically speaking Eric, but my mom married Tim's dad when I was three years old. I only know him as a brother step-brother wasn't a term I learned 'til I was in middle school because other students tried to make fun of me and say that Antonio took in me and my mom out of pity."

"Ryan that's horrible, I'm sorry," said Calleigh.

"I know it's not true. I usually call Antonio dad, it's just none of us have really talked sense Tim's death."

"You always call Speed Tim, why?"

"I don't know I did occasionally, buy I just I grew up our parents calling him Tim all the time, he's the one they called in to baby sit all lot."

The other two team mates smiled at each, picturing a young Ryan asking a teenaged possibly college aged moody Speed babbling on going questions. "Ryan were not going out of our way here, it's something that should of happened a long time ago, but I understand if your not feeling up to it right now," said Calleigh.

"Sure I'm up to it, just let me clean up," he said, referring to his untidy hair. He left towards his room and the master bathroom.

Eric looked around Ryan's apartment his eyes landed on the entrance table. Under a set of keys sat some photos that looked like they were taken in a photo booth. Eric walked over to it and moved the keys two of the pictures contained Ryan and the woman who could talk to ghosts. The other four were just of the woman. "Ryan, why do you have pictures of that Melinda chick."

"Um, I dropped her off at the airport, she wanted to take some pictures," said Ryan and came back out, his hair combed down.

"There's more to it than that," said Eric.

"Yeah, we found out through Tim that we're half-siblings okay. She has the pictures of me to show her husband and best friend. Are we ready to go," said Ryan.

Maybe things would get better he certainly hoped they would.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay there was chapter seven, the next chapter I'm still thinking about which episode to refrence. I don't know i'll think about it. thanks for reading. ~StoryDreamer


	8. Catapult

**A/N: **Okay so here's the next chapter, now there's not really an episode refrence totaly here like I said there was going to be, but this is kind of a filler chapter. To me, I don't think Ryan would just start gambling like he did in the show, it kinda of shocked me, to me he needed something to catapult (hence the chapter title) him into doing it and getting addicted to it, so I had something major happen to him (again). I hope it goes well and I hope this next chapter is enjoyed.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Catapult**

Ryan had gotten to Grandview two long days after he'd gotten a call from Melinda, saying that Andrea had died. His sister was upset it was clearly heard over the phone. After saying he'd come up, she had begged him not to take a plane and he assured her he wouldn't. As much as he would of liked to stay in Miami, to be their for Eric and Horatio's grieving process after Marisol was killed, his sister needed him more. He had asked Horatio for some time off and promised to be back before Eric and Horatio's planned trip to Brazil. Horatio had allowed because by now everyone in the lab knew Ryan had a half-sister, but only Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, and Alexx knew it was Melinda.

He pulled up to Melinda's house and got out, going to the front door immediately, he'd get his one piece of luggage later. He'd been here once before, it had been over the Christmas holiday. He had met Jim and Andrea then.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before it opened and was wrapped in tight hug by his sister. He wrapped his own arms around her, returning the hug. He pulled away and looked at his sister's wet eyes.

She wiped unshed tears away. "Do you need help with your luggage?" she asked.

"No, it's okay I got it. It's only one. I can't stay to long I have to get back to Miami in two weeks at the most."

"Thanks for coming," said Melinda.

"It's not problem Mel. You're my sister."

She gave him a light smile and he returned it with his own. He knew that Andrea was his sisters best friend and her death was hard on Melinda. "Is Jim working?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you know life doesn't stop moving."

* * *

It was the next day and Ryan was helping his sister out in the antique shop when his cell rang. He looked at the ID, it wasn't one he was expecting. "Hey, Mel, I need to take this I'll be back in a minute."

Ryan stepped into the back and picked it up. "Hey, dad, why you calling?" Ryan asked Antonio Speedle, the only man he knew as a father.

"Ryan I've been trying to get a hold of you. You haven't been answering your home phone. I got worried and ended up calling Lt. Caine who told me you were taking time off for family matters and gave me your cell number. What's going on how'd you know?"

"What are you talking about. I'm in Grandview visiting my sister."

"Right, your illegitimate half-sister," said Antonio with a hint of disgust.

"Hey if anyone's the illegitimate one it's me," Ryan whispered into the phone.

Melinda could see Ryan was frustrated with whoever he was on the phone with. "Do not speak ill will of your mother Ryan Wolfe."

"What is going on? What are you talking about?"

"Ryan, your mother, she died, she died last week."

"What?" Ryan said in disbelief as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

Melinda watched as her brother fell into the closet chair to him, she knew it was bad news by the look on his face. She watched as he ran his free hand across the top of his and down his face.

Ryan sat in the chair listening to what his step-father had to say. "The funeral will be held in a few days."

"Yeah, alright. No I'll be there as soon as I can," said Ryan and hung up his cell. He berried his face in hands.

Melinda finished helping the customer and then went over to her brother. "Ryan is everything all right?"

"That was my dad," Ryan paused. "My moms dead Mel, she died."

"When did this happen?" asked Melinda with complete sincerity.

"A week ago. Melinda you'd tell me if you'd, you know if you saw my mom."

"Of course," she said. "There's a chance she's already crossed over."

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to go to New York, her... her funeral is in two days."

"No, I understand Ryan, thanks for coming," said Melinda.

Ryan stood from the chair and the two siblings hugged. Melinda gave his a quick kiss on the cheek. "Um, I a... how am I suppose to get in your house?"

"Oh right," she said and took her house key of the ring. "Here's the key just lock up and swing by to drop it off."

"Will do," said Ryan and left the antique shop.

Melinda watched her brother leave and sighed, she hoped his mother had crossed over.

* * *

Ryan was standing against the wall of the home he'd grown up in. He was at the wake and there were quit a few people he didn't recognize, but some seemed to recognize him, he'd give them weak smiles as they talked to him and gave condolences. A little girl came up to him. She had dirty blond hair and gray eyes, she couldn't be older then eight. "Hi, my name's Maggie."

"Hi Maggie, I'm Ryan.."

"How'd you know Grammy Nancy."

Those words shocked Ryan as he looked down at the little girl. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry if Maggie's bothering you sir," said a man he had the same blond hair and gray eyes as the little girl.

"No it's alright, she wasn't bothering me."

"Daddy, I was just asking Ryan how he knew Grammy Nancy," said Maggie, she looked back at Ryan.

"Um, Nancy was my mom Maggie."

Ryan caught a look of discomfort cross the other mans face. "Wow, so you're my uncle Ryan, I always wondered if I'd ever get to meet you and now I do," she said and lunched a hug around him, despite the fact she really didn't know him.

"Maggie, sweetie why don't you go find mommy," said the man.

"Okay daddy," said Maggie and ran off to find her mother. The man turned to Ryan, so you're my little brother, Jeremy Morgan."

"I wouldn't know I've never heard of you," said Ryan, anger was brewing inside of him.

"Oh," said Jeremy. "Well our mom and my dad were only together for a year and a half before they got divorced. My dad didn't think she could take care of me, so he got custody and she took her maiden name back, but she was allowed to keep contact with me," explained Jeremy.

"That's nice, excuse me," said Ryan and left Jeremy without waiting for an answer.

Ryan went to find Antonio, he found him talking to a group of older people. Well at least older than Ryan himself, they were probably Antonio's age. "Can we talk?" Ryan asked.

"Ms. Greggs, I'm sure you remember Ryan," said Antonio as if he hadn't heard Ryan's request.

"I sure do, you've grown so much from the little boy I use to babysit when young Timothy wasn't around to watch you. You're a fine looking young man if I might say."

"Thank you," said Ryan, he didn't want to be completely rude, he would be chastised later if he was. "Dad can we please talk."

"We can talk later Ryan when our guests have left."

"I won't be here later. If you won't talk to me now I'm going to leave and head back to Miami."

Antonio turned to look at Ryan and knew Ryan was on one track right now. He turned back to Ms. Greggs and the others. "Will you excuse me for a moment."

Antonio left with his step-son and took them back to a private room. "What is it you need to talk about Ryan."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Tell you what Ryan, I have know idea what your talking about?" replied Antonio.

"That my mom had another son. A little girl knows more then me."

"Oh you met Jeremy, I was hoping you wouldn't run into him."

"That's kind of hard sense were both here."

"Ryan, why are you so upset. I don't recall you being upset when you found out Melinda Gordon was your half-sister."

"That was different."

"How was it different Ryan."

"None of knew about Melinda. My mom kept me in the dark about an older brother and you obviously knew because you invited him here."

"Why wouldn't I invite him he's your mother's son too, he has just as much right to be here as you do."

"That's not the point. I was left out in the dark, a niece I didn't even know I had knows more than I do. It's not right, I should of been told. I understand if it wasn't when I was younger, but I'm twenty-four almost twenty-five years old," said Ryan, there was silence. "Was I ever going to be told."

"No."

"So Maggie was told about an uncle she was never going to meet, well that back fired now didn't it. I'm leaving."

Ryan was going to pack up his stuff and leave he didn't want to be here anymore. "Ryan wait," said Antonio.

"No, leave me alone I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Ryan went back to Miami and he didn't tell anyone about the half-brother he had. He had just told them he had a niece, he guessed they assumed it was through Melinda. He didn't see why his team needed to know about his soap opera life and he found something else to relieve any family issues he was dealing with. Little did he know that something would lead to bigger problems.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go, so not only the gambling issue bugged me, but then the niece issue would bug me, so now Ryan has the half-sib he gets along with and the one he doesn't. explantion to the ipod buying for his niece; he doesn't blame her off any of the problems going on. he got her an ipod to piss his half-brother off b/c said half-bro said his eight year old didn't need one. Anyway the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. I'm going to Hood Canal this weekend, so i don't know when I'll get it up. ~StoryDreamer


	9. Mistakes

**A/N: **Here is chapter nine for Ghostly Reveal, it took awhile b/c I couldn't seem to concentrate on it, I kept getting distracted. There are spoilers (sorta) beacuse of refrences to both shows mainly Miami's last few episodes of Season 5. Ghost Whisperers at the end of season two at this point. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Mistake**

It was late in the afternoon when the phone rang at the antique shop. "Delia, can you get that?" called Melinda from the back room.

"Sure," replied Delia, she went over to answer the phone. "The Same As It Never Was Antiques, how can I help you?"

"Um..." came a voice followed by elongated silence. "Is Melinda there?"

"May I ask who's calling?" asked Delia.

"Ryan."

"Melinda," shouted Delia.

"Yeah," shouted Melinda back.

"There's someone name Ryan on th-" Delia was interrupted.

"Ooh," Melinda said and stopped what she was doing.

She came out of the back hands outstretched for the phone with a smile on her face. She took the phone from Delia. "Hey Ry, how are things?"

"I messed up Mel."

Melinda's smile instantly vanished fro her face, her brother sounded completely distraught. "Messed up, what do you mean?"

"I owed this guy some money and then he turned up as a suspect in this case and he blackmailed me. He said if I let him go my debt would go. I couldn't do that, he was a suspect."

"Ryan, I thought you said you were going to stop."

"I tried, it didn't work."

"Do you need money?"

"No, I a... I went out while on duty and... a got the money and that's why I was fired. Than I had to make a fool of myself on the news."

Melinda didn't know what that last part meant and right now she certainly wasn't going to burden him with the fact that for intent and purposes she had momentarily been out of body and that they may have another evil dark half-brother. "I'm meant to be a cop Mel, I'm meant to help people. I'm working on getting reinstated and I've just finished going over everything from all the cases I've ever worked to every ticket I've distributed. I can't stand the waiting part."

"But you're working on getting your job back," she said.

"Keeping my fingers crossed," replied Ryan.

"Why don't you come up to Grandview for awhile."

"I don't have the money Melinda. I mean I'd love to come up but-"

"Don't worry about it, drive up and I'll reimburse you for the trip."

"Mel, I can't ask that of you."

Melinda wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I should expect you in two days right."

"Yeah, two days," sighed Ryan. "I'll see you then."

Melinda gave a weak smile even if her brother couldn't see it and hung up the phone. "So who's this Ryan?" asked Delia, she had watched the phone conversation with curious fascination

Melinda had forgotten that Delia had yet to meet Ryan. She knew Delia was still trying to process her secret. "Ryan's my half-brother."

"Doesn't sound like a brother you should be inviting up to stay with you and Jim."

Melinda sighed. "Ryan's not a bad person Delia, in fact he's a CSI with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, well at least he was. Ryan's just had a rough couple of years."

"Yeah, but doesn't mean he should of gotten himself into money trouble."

"Delia, you know that different people grieve in their own way. Ryan lost his step-brother coming up on three years now and lost his mother last summer, where he found out he had an older half-brother that was kept a secret from him.

"Melinda I have to say you have one strange family."

"And it only gets stranger. Ryan and I are only a few days apart in age and share the same father. You'll like him Delia," said Melinda.

* * *

Ryan did arrive two days later. He stepped inside his sister's antique shop after parking his car. The bells chimed as he entered, his sister was talking to another woman and he silently wondered if it was Delia Banks, the friend whom his sister had told him about over there many phone conversations. Melinda looked up to the door and saw her brother. "Ryan you made it."

"Yep, here I am," said Ryan. "How are you Mel?"

The siblings exchanged hugs and a kiss to the cheek. "I'm fine, the question is how are you doing."

"I could be better."

"Don't worry we'll figure everything out, get you back on your feet, you're great at what you do."

Ryan smiled slightly. "Melinda," said Delia, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh right, Delia this is my half-brother Ryan Wolfe, Ryan this is my friend Delia Banks."

"It's nice to meet you," said Delia, sticking out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," replied Ryan, shaking Delia's hand.

"You can help out in the store while you stay here Ryan and we'll do some research into programs you can get into back in Miami alright."

"Anything that will help me get reinstated," said Ryan.

Melinda and Ryan had worked to find a support group for Ryan down in Miami when ever there was free time to do so. Melinda had paid Ryan for the hours he put in helping out at the shop and had eventually met Melinda's other friend Professor Rick Payne. A month later Ryan was heading back to Miami. There was no question that the two would stay in touch and Ryan promised Melinda that he'd call her as soon as he was reinstated and he did.

* * *

**A/N: **There it was chapter nine, it's still not the end there may be about three or four more chapters maybe. I'm debating a sequel, i'm not sure yet. Please review. ~StoryDreamer


	10. Fraud

**A/N: **Here is chapter ten with spoilers (if you can still call them that) or refrences to S6EpBang, Bang, Your Debt (majorly. In this chapter it takes actual dialouge from the ep. (dialogue I obviously don't own) but there is one part that's a lttle different. No actual Melinda here, she is refered to. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Fraud**

Eric Delko didn't know what to think. He could of sworn he saw Speed today. He had talked to Speed. Something weird was going on. Eric had gone to Speed's locker, a locker he nor anyone else had touched after Speed had been shot an killed. Eric remembered back to when Ryan had first started, when they hadn't known he was Speed's little step-brother. Ryan could have easily taken Speed's locker, but had taken the rickety busted locker instead, maybe they should have suspected something then. Eric didn't know why, but he did miss Ryan around the lab and hoped he'd be reinstated soon.

Eric let out a heavy sigh and opened Speed's locker for the first time in three years. Horatio had then come and asked him what he was doing. He revealed his concerns to Horatio that Tim's wallet was missing and that he'd seen him a talked to him. That Speed had solved the case Horatio had shown concern for him. Eric had asked Horatio if he thought it was possible if he could do what Melinda did. Horatio had told him that while two years ago he wouldn't have believed Eric that he didn't think that was the case. He had reminded Eric that Melinda Gordon had crossed Speed over and that Eric should get some help. None the less Horatio had checked into it and had discovered that Speed's credit card had been used for two weeks now and was currently active.

That was where Eric and Calleigh were heading now walking into the place. Calleigh said she was going check with the bartender for receipts and Eric had thought he'd seen Speed again, he walked up to the man calling out to him, only it was not Speed and Eric felt kind of silly came up to him a pointed at someone. They both went over to the table when the realized who it was, Eric wasn't happy at all. Calleigh was the first to speak. "Hey Coop."

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Eric couldn't speak he was still a little aghast. "I think we would like to ask you the same question," said Calleigh.

"Let me see your wallet," said Eric, finally being able to speak.

Dan looked uneasy. "Show him your wallet Dan," said Calleigh.

"I... I don't know what's going on," stuttered Dan.

Eric grabbed Dan's wallet out of his hand and opened up to find the credit card. "Your name's not Tim Speedle."

"Eric, listen to me, it's not what you think-"

"Your name's not Tim Speedle," reiterated Eric angrily, he threw the wallet onto the table Cooper was sitting at and left.

"You know what I'd ask you for an explanation but I just don't think I'd get one," said Calleigh clearly upset, after Eric had left.

"You know I want to be a CSI," started Dan. "You guys speak so highly of the guy and I just thought I'd check out Speedle's locker see what he was all about and, saw the credit card and it's not like he'd miss it."

"Why'd you use it?"

"There was two-hundred dollars credit on it," he said, Calleigh looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't believe it. "It was-"

"Dan," she tried to interrupt.

"It was free money."

"You've charged over twenty-three hundred dollars."

"I... I know, it got out of hand," he said as if it explained everything.

"It's fraud."

"It was a mistake. Calleigh it was a big mistake, it won't happen again."

"I know, it's over," she said.

"Wait, what are you saying the lab they gave Ryan another chance," he said looking for a good excuse a reason to justify things.

"Ryan broke protocol, you have broken the law," said Calleigh, she could believe Cooper would stoop to comparing his situation to Ryan's.

"Calleigh, Speedle's dead," he said. "I mean no one got hurt."

Those words hit her ears and she couldn't believe he had said them. "You don't think Eric got hurt, you don't think I'm hurt. What about the people Speedle gave his life for. Not to mention Ryan."

"What, what does Ryan have to do with this, he never even met Speedle either."

"No Dan that's not true, Speedle's Ryan's step-brother," she said and let it sink in. "You have until tomorrow morning to turn yourself in after that I'm going to put out warrant for your arrest."

She turned and left Dan to stoop in his stupidity. She got back in the Hummer still torn at the idea that a co-worker would do this. There was silence in the Hummer for about a minute. "What'd he say?" asked Eric.

"He wanted to know what Speed was like, he thought no one would get hurt," she told him, Eric scoffed. "We need to go tell Ryan."

"What?" asked Eric.

"Ryan needs to know about this. Speed was his brother, it wouldn't be right to leave him out of the loop."

"Yeah, you're right," said Eric, he started up the Hummer and they left the parking lot to head to Ryan's apartment.

Eric couldn't believe that Cooper thought no one would be hurt by this. I guess Cooper wasn't think of the living that were close to Speed. Yeah he and Speed were best friends and hurt to know this had happened, but Speed was Ryan's brother and it might hit the younger man hard, but it was better they go tell him now then for him to find out through the grapevine when he was reinstated.

Eric knew the news might wreck Ryan and make in spiral downward again. After Ryan had played bodyguard for Candace Walker he had run him to him when getting off work and asked if Ryan wanted to go out for drinks. He asked why Ryan had gotten himself into gambling in the first place. He thought he would be met with a change in conversation, but Ryan had actually explained what had happened and he had to admit he didn't know how'd he react to finding out you had an older half-brother that was kept from you.

They arrived at Ryan apartment and pulled into a visitors parking space. Ryan lived in a second story apartment and they made their way up one flight of stairs and down the hall, coming up on Ryan's door they knocked. "Just a minute," came Ryan's voice.

A moment later the door opened to reveal Ryan with wet hair, a lose fitting T-Shirt, and shorts, a towel was in his hand. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Ryan slinging the towel over his shoulder.

"Ryan can we come in there's something we need to tell you," said Calleigh.

"Yeah sure come on in," he said stepping aside, he let Eric and Calleigh in closing the door behind them. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No, we won't be here for long," said Calleigh.

"I hope this is good news," said Ryan.

"Not, really Ryan."

Ryan's face fell. "I'm not being reinstated am I," said Ryan.

"No Ryan that's not it at all," said Calleigh.

"Look Ryan, Cal found one of Speed's credit cards in one of the Hummer's and we thought it was kind of weird. I checked Speedle's locker, but his wallet wasn't there. Things were just really weird so H looked into his records," said Delko.

"Hold up here, you guys, you don't think I did this. Tim was my brother, I may have a gambling problem, but that's one place I'd never go."

"We know that Ryan," said Calleigh.

"Cooper's been using Speed's credit card for the last two weeks."

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment. "Cooper, Dan Cooper."

"Yeah, Ryan we're sorry. We thought we should tell you now so you wouldn't have to find out when you got back to the lab," said Calleigh.

"Thanks guys."

"You going to be alright man?" asked Eric.

"Sure."

"We should go, but you can call us if you want to talk Ryan," said Calleigh.

"I'll do that."

The two left and Ryan shut the door behind them. Resting his head against the door he thought of how is life kept taking turns mostly for the worst. Ryan let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**A/N: **There it was chapter Ten, it's looking like two more chapters, still debating about doing a sequel. Please Review. ~StoryDreamer


	11. Aftermath

**a/n:** I don't know how many times I'v had to replace chapter eleven b/c chapter eight keeps showing up instead. Hopefully this will work.

Chapter Eleven – Aftermath

Ryan had gotten the rest of the week off after he had reported everything. Horatio had allowed him the time. While Ryan hadn't told Horatio every detail as to what happened to him, he had a feeling Horatio had a strong awareness of everything that happened.

Ryan made a two day drive to Grandview, he was sore by the time he pulled up in front of his sisters antique shop, but that was something he could only blame on himself. It was Wednesday afternoon. He slowly maneuvered out of his vehicle and walked into the antique shop, the chiming bell greeting him.

Melinda looked up to the door from her conversation with Delia and Eli to see her half-brother standing at the door. "Ryan," she said moving around the counter.

The two siblings hugged; Ryan tried not to flinch. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Surprise," said Ryan.

"I'd say, how's my practically twin brother."

"Whoah wait a minute, you can't practically be twins, you either are or you aren't," said Eli, having not been made aware of who Ryan was yet.

"Oh sorry Eli, this is my half-brother Ryan Wolfe, Ryan this is Eli James."

"Nice to meet you," said Ryan, he and Eli shook hands. "Technically speaking we're not twins, but we have the same dad and we were born only a few days apart from each other."

There was a moment of silence before Ryan turned his attention back to Melinda. "So Mel, how's the Sim situation?"

"Sim?" said a confused Eli.

"Sam, Jim," explained Melinda. "It's good Ryan; Jim remembers who he is now."

"That's a good thing though, right?"

"Yeah, of cour-" started Melinda, but caught eye of the fading bruising around Ryan's neck. "Ryan, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing, what happened?"

"It's not important Mel."

"Tell me right now Ryan Wolfe, what happened to you?"

"Melinda please I rather you not know," said Ryan.

"Ryan please tell me."

"It has to do with work."

"This happened at work? What'd you do?"

"I was a… I was kidnapped by the Russian Mob and sort of tortured."

"Sort of," said Melinda, trying to undue the buttons on Ryan's shirt to see if there was any further extent of injuries.

"Melinda, please stop. I'm fine really," he lied.

"You don't know that Ryan," said Melinda. "I'm taking you to the hospital, no arguing."

Melinda took her brother by the hand and started to lead him out of the shop. "Delia, could you mind the store?"

"Sure Melinda, got it covered," said Delia.

"So this Ryan guy-" started Eli.

"Is a CSI in Miami," finished Delia. "He's a really sweet guy."

"From Miami and he came all the way up here for a couple of days."

"Melinda and Ryan are really close Eli."

"How long have they known each other?"

"I think it's three years or something like that, about the same time they met."

"It's weird that they get along so well, most half-siblings don't get along if they were kept in the dark."

"Most Eli, neither of their mothers knew about the other. Ryan actually got into gambling because a half-brother that was kept in the dark from him until his mother died."

"Well how'd they find how Melinda and him were half-siblings?"

Delia looked at him. "How do you think?"

"A ghost told her."

"Not just any ghost, from my understanding it was Ryan's step-brother."

"Step-brother?"

"That's a story Melinda and Ryan can share easier than me."

* * *

"Tell me what happened," said Melinda from the drivers seat.

"Melinda please, it's nothing important. I'm fine, really."

"Ryan, you could be a ghost right now instead of actually being here. The only reason I know you're not is because my friends reacted to your arrival as well."

"Well that's good to know."

"Ryan I'm serious. You know I wouldn't have been able to deal with it after everything that happened with Jim."

"I know, I'm sorry," replied Ryan from the passenger seat.

"Are you going to explain to me what happened?"

"They wanted me to make a crime they were planning to disappear and I kept telling them no and I would've kept saying no, but they threatened Billy."

"Billy, that's your sponsors son right? I thought you and Horatio had gotten them out of Miami."

"So did I, but I guess they came back. They threatened they were going to do to Billy what they had done to me and I couldn't let that happen to kid Melinda."

Melinda could understand, Ryan had a soft spot kids. "I understand, you wanted to protect him."

"Didn't work to well they kidnapped him they used him as leverage to keep me doing what they asked of me. I didn't tamper per say I just withheld evidence from my team mates. I guess Mark got worried and ran into Horatio, he found and helped me out. Found where they were keeping Billy. I was scarred Mel, I've never been so scarred in my life. One of them called me and said that I wasn't doing what they wanted me they still had people I hadn't gotten released and when that gunshot went off I thought they'd killed Billy, I thought I'd failed."

"But Billy is okay, right?"

"Yeah, Horatio shot the guy that was on the phone."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but when I brought all the evidence forward you should've seen the look on Eric's face he was so pissed off. I said that there were extenuating circumstances, but he and Calleigh didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"I'm sorry," said Melinda, she pulled into a parking spot at the hospital.

"I don't know how much more I can take. One minute someone's angry at me for one reason or another the next everyone's happy and friendly like nothing ever happened."

The two siblings sat in Melinda's vehicle in silence for a moment. "Well if it ever comes to you feeling like you have to leave you could always come here. I mean Grandview doesn't have a crime lab, but you'd have family," said Melinda.

"Thanks Mel," said Ryan and gave his sister a small smile.

"No problem Ry. Now lets go get you looked at alright and if they ask we'll just say you got in a fight, nothing about getting hurt on the job."

"Alright, but you know I can only stay here for two days before I got to drive back to Miami."

"Yes, I don't know why you came up in the first place."

"I needed to talk in person to my favorite half-sibling."

The two smiled at each other as they entered the hospital.

**a/n:** There we go hopefully it stays and doesn't convert back to chapter 8 again. StoryDreamer


	12. A Change of Pace

**a/n: **Here is the last chapter. Slight spoilers for season 7 final and maybe for beginning of season 8 (i don't know), but anyway here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Twelve – A Change of Pace

Ryan sat at a desk in Miami's police Department filling out paperwork. He was tired and after a long search for Eric. They had found Eric and he was now in the hospital, but Ryan had made a decision. He made sure everything in the paper was filled out accordingly making sure there were no errors whatsoever. Once he saw that everything was in order, he folded it up and placed it in an envelope. Addressing the envelope to Horatio, he than placed the pen in the pen/pencil holder and got up from the desk and made his way to the crime lab.

Ryan knocked on Horatio's office door. "Come in," came Horatio's voice from the other side.

Ryan opened the door. "Horatio, do you have a minute?"'

"Yes Mr. Wolfe, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to give you this," said Ryan, handing Horatio the envelope.

"What is this Mr. Wolfe?"

"It's a letter of my resignation."

"Resignation? Ryan is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine H, it's just I need a change. I just don't think Miami is for me anymore."

"May I ask if this has anything to do with recent events?"

"Maybe a little, but this has more to do with being closer to family."

"So you're moving closer to your half-sister."

"Yes."

"Sometimes family trumps everything else, doesn't it Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yeah, it does. Grandview doesn't have a crime lab, so I may put in for a Detective position, who knows, maybe if I hadn't applied to be a CSI I would be a Detective."

Horatio gave Ryan a small smile. "Well you made an excellent CSI. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you if I get a call."

"Thanks H."

"No thank you Ryan you're an excellent CSI and we'll miss you."

Ryan smiled and turned to leave. "See you H," said Ryan and left.

* * *

Ryan made his way to the locker room with an empty card bored box. He was going to clean out his locker. Pack up his things and leave Miami's crime lab for what may be the last time. Opening the door the locker room he saw Calleigh standing by her own locker. "Hey, Ryan, you heading home."

Ryan paused in front of his locker and took in a deep breath. "Yeah."

"What's the matter Ryan? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not coming back Cal. I'm resigning from the crime lab."

"What you're leaving?"

"Things, things have just gotten to weird and awkward between me and you guys. One minute you or Eric are pissed at me and then the next day it's like nothing ever happened."

"Is this about a few weeks ago, Ryan you tamper-"

"I with held evidence and I told you and Eric the extenuating circumstances and you wouldn't let me explain you let Eric yell at me and didn't give me a chance."

"What did happen then Ryan?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "To make a long story short, the Russians kidnapped me tortured me, which was the real reason I was missing my tooth and when I didn't cave to them they blackmailed me using Billy."

"Your sponsor's son?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't come to us?"

"They were watching my moves. I risked a lot telling and Horatio. To tell you the truth Billy would probably be dead if Horatio hadn't arrived when he did. It doesn't matter Cal. I need to get away from Miami. I'm moving to Grandview to be closer to Melinda."

There was silence between the two and it left an unsettling silence in the locker room. "Well you'll be missed and you better come visit," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get out here every once in awhile," said Ryan.

The two hugged way they separated he thought he saw tears in Calleigh's eyes. "I'm glad we found Eric and I'm sure he'll pull through. I wish you two the best," said Ryan.

"Thank you Ryan."

Ryan was putting his things in the empty box he had brought with him and set on the bench. "Cal, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you make sure Tim's grave sight it well tended to? I mean I use to do it whenever I could, but I won't be around anymore."

Calleigh smiled. "Of course I will."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you to pack your things," she said and left the locker room.

Ryan sighed and leaned his head against the frame of his locker. The hardest part to leaving was leaving one of the most tangible things he had left of his step-brother. Yes he had pictures, but it wasn't the same it didn't have the same semblance of visiting Tim's gravesite. He took in a deep breath and finished packing his locker things away.

* * *

It was two days later; Ryan had everything he wanted packed up in box's sitting at his apartment. The moving truck would be by in the morning to pack everything up to haul off. There was just one more thing Ryan needed to take care of before he left and that's where he stood now at the front door of Alexx Wood's he knew she might be the most upset by his departure. She had treated him as if he was her own son.

He knocked on the door to the house and a few minutes later the door was opened by Brian Woods. "Hey Brian, is your mom home?"

"Yeah, hold on," Brian said and left, leaving the door wide open. "Mom, Ryan's at the door."

"Just a minute," came Alexx's response from further in the house. A few minutes later she came to door. "Ryan, baby what do I owe the pleasure.

She took hold of Ryan's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just stopping by."

"Just stopping by, why do I have the feeling there's more to it than that. Come in Sweetie."

"No thanks this won't take long. There's no easy way to say this Alexx, but I'm leaving Miami. I moving to Grandview, New York. It's where Melinda lives and she offered me to stay at her place while I look for my own, but I just can't stay here anymore."

"I don't blame you Sweetie. When I left the morgue I did it so I could spend more time with my family, but you better keep in touch I want to know how things are going. Don't be afraid to call, there's no time difference you know."

"Don't worry Alexx I will."

"You take care of yourself alright."

"Alright."

They hugged and Alexx held onto Ryan's face a few minutes longer. "I'll miss you baby."

"I'll miss you too."

Alexx gave him one last kiss to the cheek. Ryan took in a deep breath. "I Should go," said Ryan and turned and began to walk down the path. He could feel Alexx watching him leave. He got in his vehicle glanced back at Alexx who waved good-bye. He took another deep breath, tomorrow he was leaving Miami start a new part of his life.

**a/n: **The End. Hope it was enjoyed. A sequel is looking promising, but still undetermind if it does happen it will be posted in Ghost Whisperer section instead of crossover sense it will only have Ryan. Please Review and thanks to **tbsavafob** and **Katescats** for their reviews. ~StoryDreamer


End file.
